Łatwopalni
by TurquisePL
Summary: Zapewne seria oneshotów pomiędzy SSarc i HMarc. Bohaterowie - shinigami Gotei 13. 1 - Nanao i Shunsui


Dawno mnie tu nie było… No cóż, ten krótki tekst napisałam jakiś czas temu w pracy, kiedy wyjątkowo miałam ku temu okazję. Nie mam pojęcia, co z tego wyniknie. Jak na razie przychodzą mi do głowy dwa pomysły. Jeden to seria oneshotów. Drugi to crossover, który, mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, jest wyjątkowo niepowtarzalny ze względu na połączenie… Zresztą, zobaczycie sami, bo pewnie w końcu powstanie i to i to.

Aha, w drodze od dłuższego czasu jest już rozdział „Tsuki yo oshiete kure". Problem w tym, że muszę go przepisać, no i nie skończyłam jednego wątku. A że siedzę przeziębiona i z gorączką, to nie chce mi się go kończyć…

Do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję, wkrótce! ;)

* * *

Atmosfera w biurze była ponura, tak jak ciągle ostatnio. Szelest kartek tylko potęgował nieprzyjemne wrażenie. I choć pani porucznik obiecywała sobie, że tym razem wypełni wszystkie dokumenty, zadanie zdawało się coraz bardziej dłużyć. Żeby chociaż porozmawiać wesoło (oczywiście, w miarę możliwości drugiego rozmówcy), nie wspominając już o czarce sake albo dwóch. Mimo to, nie próbowała na siłę przerywać ciszy. Kłopotu jej kapitana nie dało się rozwiązać w prosty sposób, a pocieszenie kilkoma miłymi słówkami też nie wchodziło w grę. Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Zdrada chyba najbardziej dotknęła najwyższych rangą shinigami. Bezpośrednio lub pośrednio, ale nikt się nie uchronił.

Soutaicho musiał zmierzyć się z dwójką mężczyzn, których traktował jak swoich synów. Jego zastępca Sasukibe zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że bycie vice-kapitanem pierwszego oddziału bywa trudniejsze, niż by się wydawało.

Soi Fon została zmuszona do stawienia czoła koszmarom z przeszłości. Przekonała się, że daleko jej jeszcze do całkowitej zgody z sobą samą, a co ważniejsze, do samodzielności. Jednak w pewien sposób to ona wyszła z ostatnich zdarzeń zwycięską ręką – odzyskując dawną mentorkę i mistrzynię. Omaeda… cóż, przez jego gruby czerep w końcu dotarło, że liczy się nie tylko rozmiar…

Kira… Zawsze delikatny, przeżył prawdziwy wstrząs. Przez wierność swojemu kapitanowi mało brakowało, a zdradziłby Soul Society. Cały czas winił się za to, że niczego wcześniej nie zauważył. Że nie zapobiegł tragedii. Ale tak naprawdę, w głębi duszy cierpiał z innego powodu – że był tylko zabawką, służącą do wykorzystania, a potem do wyrzucenia. Jedynym, co trzymało go przy pracy była świadomość odpowiedzialności za swój oddział. Teraz, bez kapitana, sam musiał nim zarządzać – inaczej zostałby zapewne rozwiązany. A do tego na pewno nie mógł dopuścić.

Nawet czwarty oddział nie uszedł bez blizn. Unohana wychodziła z szoku, jakim było działanie pod wpływem iluzji. Isane miała wiele do wyjaśnienia ze swoją siostrą, którą przecież posądziła o zdradę.

Najgorzej ze wszystkich sprawa przedstawiała się z Hinamori. Biedna dziewczyna, nie dopuszczała do siebie nawet jednej złej myśli o Aizenie. Co gorsza, od tygodnia znajdowała się w stanie śpiączki. Go-bantai działał obecnie bez dwóch najwyższych oficerów.

Dziwna atmosfera panowała też w oddziale Byakui. Wszyscy jego członkowie wiedzieli o walce między kapitanem i jego zastępcą, lecz nikt nie odważał się mówić o tym głośno – dla swojego własnego dobra. Mężczyźni doszli jednak do przynajmniej jednego wspólnego stanowiska – teraz obaj opiekowali się Rukią.

Komamura wraz z Hisagim opłakiwali stratę dla tego pierwszego – najlepszego przyjaciela, dla drugiego – kapitana.

Kyouraku, który pił jak zawsze, ostatnio upijał się na smutno. Nawet na nim zdrada odbiła swoje piętno, chociaż zapewne spowodowane to było zmianą w zachowaniu Nanao, o której zaczął myśleć, jak o swojego rodzaju córce. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać było żadnej różnicy. Jednak znający ją lepiej zauważyli: podkrążone oczy, zacięty wyraz twarzy, wybuchowość… Ise cierpiała, bo w chwili prawdy nie dała rady pomóc swojemu kapitanowi. Ba! Stanowiła wręcz utrudnienie. Gdy przyszło co do czego, to on musiał zaopiekować się nią.

Hitsugaya jeszcze bardziej zamknął się w sobie, rzucając się w wir pracy. Wieczorami zakradał się do pokoju Momo w czwartym oddziale i wpatrywał się w nią godzinami. Wychodził milczący, zamyślony, a następnego dnia pojawiał się wcześnie w pracy i zakopywał w papierach nie tylko swojego oddziału, ale też piątego – który to obowiązek przyjął na siebie z własnej woli.

Sama Rangiku, mimo pokazywanej na zewnątrz radosnej maski, w środku cała była w strzępach. Gin znowu odszedł. Lecz tym razem nie wróci. Czy mogło zdarzyć się coś jeszcze gorszego?

Jedenasty skład wydawał się bez zmian. Jednak i ich zdrada dotknęła. Kenpachi przegrał walkę z byle nastolatkiem. A Yachiru tęskniła za swoim Liskiem. A jeśli ona czegoś chciała, dowiadywał się o tym każdy shinigami, bez względu na rangę.

Mayuri ani nie pokonał Quincy'ego, ani nie złapał Inoue – a dostała za to Nemu.

Ukitake uratował swoją podwładną, choć wielkim kosztem. Nie mógł znieść też stanu psychicznego Hitsugai – a żadne próby poprawienia sytuacji nie udawały się.

Jedyną pociechą była nareszcie wesoła Rukia – odnalazła równocześnie wspólny język z bratem, i porzuconego wiele lat temu przyjaciela.

Ranciku spojrzała na trzymane w dłoni pióro, potem na leżący przed nią jeden z niezliczonych dokumentów. Jej wzrok z niedowierzaniem skierował się ku małemu kapitanowi. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. On też siedział zamyślony, wpatrując się w ścianę. Oboje trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, zagłębieni w sobie samych. Jednak i ten wątły spokój został przerwany. Przez okno wleciał piekielny motyl. Koniec lizania ran. Koniec ciszy przed burzą.


End file.
